The Seto of Oz
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: If you don't get it by the title, you're one sad, sad person.


Bastet: Okay peoples, I don't own anyone but myself.   
  
Okay who plays whom in The Seto of Oz  
  
Yami: Dorothy  
Yugi: A munchkin  
Tristan: Tinman  
Malik: Scarecrow   
Ryou: Lion  
Jetta (my friend): The good witch person  
Mai: Wicked witch of the East  
Teah: " " " " West  
Seto: The wizard of Oz  
Pegasus: A Flying monkey  
Joey: Toto (Joey: hey! Lemme outta this dog costume!)  
  
Bastet: Okay, let the insanity begin. I warn you, very not to script in the beginning.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami and Joey are hurrying down a dirt path towards home. Joey is in a dog costume and scurrying on four legs after Yami, who occasionally looks back and calls to Joey to keep up. The two rush into a farmhouse and shut the door. Yami peeks out a window to see Teah on her bike and coming up the driveway. She was most seriously ticked off. Yami opened the door a crack.   
  
Yami: Um.........hi Teah. What's...  
  
Teah bursts through the door and points at Joey.  
  
Teah: That dog was digging up my garden again. This is the fifth time this had happened. I'm taking him to the sheriff.  
  
Joey: Uh oh.   
  
Teah picks up Joey and places him in a basket on her bike. Then rides off. Yami stares blankly before getting pinched by Bastet and then snaps back into this strange reality.   
  
Yami: (briefly blushes and glares at Bastet) Joey!   
  
Yami runs to the front gates and stops as Teah disappears from view. He walks over to a wagon full of hay and sits on it. Just then, Joey races in and takes a frantic flying leap over the gate and rushed over to the wagon and smashes into the wheel.   
  
CLONK!  
  
Yami: Joey! You escaped that wicked person.   
  
Joey: Barks.   
  
Yami looks over at Bastet and she nods. Yami blushes worse than anyone should be able to and clears his throat. Joey has popcorn and Bastet has a camcorder. Yami straightens up and looks at the sky.   
  
Yami: (singing) Somewhere over the rainbow......... (sings through).........Blue birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't I?   
  
Bastet: YEAH!  
  
Joey hides the popcorn and sits. Yami then notices the wind picking up. A twister has touched down. The two race into the house and Yami shuts all the doors as the little house is sucked into the cyclone. Yami looks out the window and sees many a strange thing.   
  
Two duelists in a boat, one waves  
  
Teah on her bike who turns into a witch and flies off on a mop.   
  
And then a rock collides with Yami's head, making him fall backwards onto his bed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Joey: Yami. (poke) Yami wake up.  
  
Yami: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
Joey: (poke) (poke)   
  
Yami: Wha---football practice!   
  
Joey: You're awake. (oops) I mean Woof!  
  
Yami opens the door and steps into a town square (full of Technicolor) with Joey not too far behind. They see a bubble floating towards them and getting bigger at that. Then it exploded. A weird person wearing a costume that should be on Card Captor Sakura smiled at him and waved her cool wand thingy.   
  
Jetta: Are you a good witch or a bad witch?  
  
Yami: ?  
  
Jetta: Are you a good witch or a bad witch?  
  
Yami: Um...I'm not a witch at all. I'm Yami Yugi. Witches are old and ugly.  
  
Chibi voices: hehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Yami: ::looks around:: What was that?  
  
Chibi voices: ::laugh again::  
  
Jetta: Those are the munchkins. They're laughing at you because, I am a witch.   
  
Yami: Ah! Oh, sorry.  
  
Jetta: Come out little peoples.   
  
Munchkins: *rustle out*   
  
Yugi: Hey! He killed Mai! (points to feet sticking out from under Yami's house.)  
  
Yami: O_O I-um  
  
Yugi and Munchkins: (sings Ding Dong the witch is dead)  
  
KABOOM!   
  
Munchkins: EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! (hide)  
  
Teah: Who killed my sister? (sees Yami) Was it you?  
  
Yami: (takes a step back) I didn't mean to.   
  
Joey: Bark!   
  
Jetta; Have you forgotten the sapphire shoes?   
  
Teah: Ah! (sees they're gone)   
  
Yami: (looks at his feet to see the cool shoes) Woah.   
  
Teah: Take those off!   
  
Jetta: They'll never come off.   
  
Teah: I'll get you Yami, and you're little dog too.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Yami: Um.........do you know a way to get back to Domino?   
  
Jetta: (thinks) Maybe the Seto in Oz can help you.   
  
Yami: ::cocks head to one side:: ? How do I get there?  
  
Yugi: Follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Yami: ?  
  
Other: Follow the yellow brick road.  
  
All (excluding Yami, Joey and Jetta): Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. Follow follow follow follow follow the yellow brick road. Follow the rainbow over the stream, follow the fellow who follows a dream.   
  
Yami waves good-bye to everyone as he and Joey set off for Oz. Then they come to a crossroad. There are four directions and a Scarecrow/Malik.   
  
Yami: Great. Now what?  
  
Joey: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop*   
  
Malik/Scarecrow: You could go left.  
  
Yami: ?  
  
Malik: Or right.  
  
Yami: ???  
  
Malik: But some people go both ways.   
  
Yami: Eh...? Malik? You got pulled into this too?  
  
Malik: Yeah. Can you help get me down?   
  
Yami: You don't have to sing? Not fair. *gets Malik down*   
  
As the three travel along, they come across Tristan the Tinman and Ryou the Cowardly Lion.   
  
Ryou: That's mean Bastet   
  
Bastet: But you look so cute!   
  
Yami: -_-;;;  
  
Back to the show.   
  
KABOOM!  
  
Teah: *maniacal laughter* *tries to set Malik on fire the disappears*   
  
Yami: Of all the crazy psychos in the world, we're stuck with her.   
  
Ryou: Yeah.   
  
(Tristan has been replaced with Pop Flower Millennium)   
  
Pop: Come on, let's get this ficcy over with and back to our not so normal lives.   
  
Yami & Ryou: Agreed.   
  
(Joey has been replaced by Anthy Kitty. He watches and laughs from off screen)   
  
*After a little while*  
  
All: *eyes grow wide and sparkly* oooooo.   
  
Pop: If I could sell that city, I'd be even richer than I was before!   
  
Kitty: Sparkly. Meeeew.  
  
All: *Race towards the city and into the Temple of The SETO OF OZ*   
  
Yami: Why do I have a really *bad* feeling about this?  
  
Ryou: The same reason that I feel that Bastet is going to kick this up a notch.   
  
All: Uh-oh.   
  
KABOOM!!!!!  
  
A giant, semi-transparent figure of Seto Kaiba appeared.   
  
Yami: You got dragged into this too?  
  
Seto: *sigh* Yes. Now, Kill Teah so we can get this over with.  
  
All: Okay.   
  
Kitty: *pulling Pop Flower*   
  
Pop: Seto! 33333333  
  
Malik: Watch. *begins to take off his shirt*   
  
Pop: *latches onto his arm like a magnet.*   
  
Malik: *grin*  
  
Yami: Eh...*sweatdrop*   
  
Bastet: Come on. Finish this ficcy.   
  
All: Okay.   
  
*BAM*   
  
In some sort of odd, evil-looking place leading up to Teah's castle. Pegasus the Flying monkey and his group of flying monkeys soar overhead.   
  
Yami: Good lord. And I thought the third chapter of Shattered Red was bad.   
  
Bastet: SHATTERED RED NEEDS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SMACK*   
  
All: *beat Yami*   
  
Yami: Ouch.   
  
Ryou: This fan fic isn't funny.   
  
Malik: Stop now.   
  
Kitty: Mew.   
  
Pop: Seto? 3 _3   
  
Bastet: oh lord! FINE! I'll end this.   
  
*KABOOM*   
  
And they all found themselves back home. Pop not letting go of Seto, Malik with a crowbar trying to get Bastet off of Yami, Yugi and Ryou laughing at his failure, and Joey with Jess.  
  
The end.   
  
@@@@@@@@@####@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: That sucked.   
  
Bastet: I'm never writing a humor ficcy again.  
  
Anthy: Let me do that.  
  
Bastet: *goes off to sulk in the corner*   
  
Ryou: Shattered Red needs reviews. She needs people to enter the fic.   
  
Anthy: Yeah. Review it and I'll stick you in it somewhere. Maybe as a goddess in heaven, a demon in hell or a student at Domino.   
  
Ryou: Mew. Review this one first.   
  
All: BYE!!!! 


End file.
